seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just D. Kris
Just D. Kris (正当D·クリス Seitō D. Kurisu) is a Marine Rear Admiral within the Marines, despite her young age. Alongside her reputable rank and occupation, Kris is also the older cousin of Jolly D. Chris, the captain of The Jolly Pirates. After the events of the Lys Arc in the series, One Piece: The Jolly Age, it was revealed Kris' aunt was Jolly D. Mona, an active member in the Revolutionary Army. She, like her cousin, aunt and Niko Lai, comes from the Grand Line island kingdom, Aspara. Due to being constantly exposed to men like Garp's behavior, and after hearing stories of his and other Marines' valiant and grand exploits, it has become Kris' dream to be like them by becoming a mighty and heroic Marine too. In One Piece: The Jolly Age, Kris plays an active supporting role throughout the story, as well as once having been an antagonist for the Mutiny Arc. Appearance Personality The first thing to come to mind whenever someone talks about Just D. Kris, is the fact that she reminds quite a few people of her bimbo-esque attitude. This is because of her looks, and the fact that she isn't all too bright, which lead to her Epithet, "Ditzy." Despite this, like with most other baka/idiots in One Piece, Kris still proves herself to be intelligent in a certain field that she knows of. In this case, it's fighting and the belief in Moral Justice. Kris believes in Moral Justice, due to having been surrounded by mostly kind-hearted Marines ever since she was enrolled into the Marines. This also seems to be because of the years of living on Aspara with her cousin, Jolly D. Chris, where the two preferred to play and goof off, rather than do anything serious at all. Kris seems to have a longstanding hatred against evil and wicked natured people in general, due to having experienced the loss of her parents back on Aspara, just like Chris had. It was thanks to the Marines that followed Moral Justice that Kris was capable of learning that while someone may be classified as a criminal, or considered "evil" at first, that they could really be kind, upstanding people instead. This is why Kris doesn't seem to be serious in trying to catch the nicer and kinder pirates throughout the world, and instead, will become vicious, and unrelenting while she pursues the truly evil pirates (such as Kuro of The Black Cat Pirates, or ex Shichibukai Crocodile.) This has caused her a great deal of grief when she learned that her cousin had become a pirate as well, knowing that because of her duties as a Marine, she'd have to make an attempt at catching him one day. Kris constantly fears the day when this will have to happen. Outside of her duty as a Marine, Kris is as playful and fun-loving as Jolly D. Chris, if not more. This, like with Chris, causes Kris to act more like a fully grown child, rather than a serious adult. As a result, Kris enjoys partying around with her loved ones and doing anything amusing (such as drawing on people's faces while asleep, for starters.) And like Chris, Kris doesn't enjoy having to be serious all the time, but when necessary, she will be. When feeling bored, Kris has a tendency to fall asleep. She greatly admires and respects the Marines she's come to know (such as Garp, Smoker and Tashigi,) and is willing to put her life on the line for them. When it comes to her baka/idiotic side, Kris seems to get confused a lot, and will often forget who she was talking to, or what she was talking about. She also considers anyone who corrects her to be a genius. She doesn't seem to mind her baka/idiotic personality, and instead, has come to embrace it, even going so far as to attempt to create a "Fist of Baka;" a fighting move she believes can transcend anything through lack of logic. Kris also seems to have a habit of nicknaming the people she meets, even if she remembers their original name (such as calling Garp, "Gramps," or calling Smoker "Cloudy.") As far as her relation to the Will of D. is concerned, Kris seems to be about as lucky and determined as any other D. so far, rarely believing in giving up, even if the situation seems impossible. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Having spent many years of training in order to become a Marine, Kris undertook many classes and instructions in how to use bladed weapons. Despite having incredible difficulty in learning, she eventually found herself to be quite capable of wielding swords, knives, daggers, and so forth. Her level of skill is quite commendable, seeing as how she has no Devil Fruit powers to call her own. In order to make up for this, Kris has continually practiced and honed her swordmanship until it became quite clear that she was a notch above the rest. Her level of skill has at times, been said to rival those of famed "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro. Marksmanship Albeit, Kris rarely uses a gun or firearm of any kind or sort, she has still spent the same number of years in training, in order to learn how to use a gun in case she ever needed to. Although, because she hardly uses one, her marksmanship is rather poor in contrast to her swordmanship and combat prowess. This may also have to do with the fact that Kris seems to lean more toward the close range combat type, rather than relying on skills from afar. However, Kris at least knows how to fire a rifle or pistol, and seems to understand the basics behind wielding a firearm. Hand to Hand Combat So far, Kris has shown to be skilled at four different styles of Martial Arts and fighting in general. The first is straight up Freestyle, having no form or technique to it what so ever. The second is Hapkido, a Martial Art that uses the opponent(s') strength and momentum against them by relying on grappling techniques, such as joint locks and throws. It's also known for specializing in kicks moreso than punches. The third Martial Art is Tessenjutsu (lit. Iron Fan Techniques/Skills.) This Martial Art solely specializes in wielding a metal fan for combat. The fourth to be revealed is Rokushiki, the standard Martial Art seen by those who work for the World Government. Kris seems to be particularly skilled at Geppou and Rankyaku. This makes her somewhat more of an offensive type of fighter, while still being clearly capable of using defensive and evasive techniques. Kris is also capable of mixing her styles to some degree, as seen with her "Air Hapkido," which uses standard Hapkido techniques, while using Geppou to remain aloft in the air. Kris also seems to act dumb whenever she's in a serious fight, since she knows that other people will usually consider her to be a baka/idiot. This allows Kris to fool her opponent(s) into believing that they'll win, causing them to make more mistakes in battle. Once Kris sizes up her opponent however, the charade will end, and Kris will become more aggressive and offensive in the fight, having now known how her enemy fights, what style they use (if they even have one to begin with,) and just how strong, fast, agile, or durable they are. This makes Kris that much harder to beat, and simply adds to her reputation as being one of the stronger Rear Admirals in the Marines. Physical Strength Having reached a rank high enough to be considered a Rear Admiral, Kris has received superhuman strength from years of training as a Marine. This has been enough evidence to support why such a young lady is capable of lifting trees single-handedly while referring to them as "sticks." Agility As usual, Kris' superhuman agility compliments her strength well. Additionally, because of her light frame, and nimble body, Kris is capable of performing feats of agility better than those seen by most men. A good example of how agile Kris is, is the fact that throughout her life, her agility has constantly rivaled her cousin, Jolly D. Chris'. Endurance And although Kris looks like she's more of a "hit strong and run" type, due to her body shape, Kris is truly as sturdy as any man. While she may pretend to act injured in order to fool her opponent(s,) in reality, Kris will not have been as harmed so easily. Only Jolly D. Chris, and people of his caliber, have been proven to be strong enough to hurt Kris (mostly seen through the cousins' numerous battles, or by how Chris can accidentally send Kris flying or accidentally hurt her through rough housing.) Weapons So far, it has been revealed that Kris is quite capable in wielding her Tessen (Iron Fan.) With it, when fully opened, Kris can block or parry strikes and blows from various different weapons, including swords and spears, to name a few. Additionally, when closed, it makes for a great club, which would be used to bludgeon her opponent(s) with. On top of all this, not only does Kris wield dual Tessen, but she has made sure to get them equipped with hidden weapons as well (including, but not limited to: Hidden blades in the ribs of the fan, flying darts which would be released upon fully opening the fan, hidden grenade-like explosives that would fly out upon fully opening the fan, a poison sac at the base of the fan, and even a Flame Dial that she had received, which would allow her to fan a stream of fire at her enemies.) Other than for useful combat purposes, Kris' Tessen are a great way to smuggle in weapons when there are no weapons allowed, as the Tessen will look like average fans at first. This allows Kris to always keep a weapon handy in case of emergencies. The Tessen's ribs and base are black in color, but the fan itself is white, with the Marines' insignia emblazened on it. Kris' other weapon includes two Flame Dials she received years prior. Kris's only real use of these Dials seems to be to add more versatility to her Tessen. They also make for great shields when attacked by opponents who use heat or fire based weapons and powers. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Alongside learning how to wield weapons and improving her strength, Kris has learned how to harness Kenbunshoku Haki. With it, Kris is capable of "seeing" attacks before they hit, allowing her to evade, block, or parry strikes and blows with relative ease. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Alongside learning how to wield weapons and improving her strength, Kris has learned how to harness Busoshoku Haki. With it, Kris is capable of creating an invisible armor around herself to enhance her defenses, increase her overall strength, improve the quality of her weapons, or even become able to attack Logia Devil Fruit users without much of a challenge. Busoshoku Haki has been regarded as Kris' forte when it comes to using Haki, making it her preferred choice when using Haki. List of Fighting Techniques Rokushiki Rankyaku Geppo *'Geppojutsu: Pressure Cannon' - (literally Moonwalk Technique/Art: Pressure Cannon) One of Kris' more physically powerful moves, the Geppojutsu: Pressure Cannon is known for being an offensive Geppo technique, and an unorthodox one at that. Having made Kris praised for her training and tutelage under Galaxy Blade and for her talent in combat, this technique relies on Kris applying the same method for a standard Geppo to an offensive variation of it. Instead of leaping upon the air itself to hover in mid-air, Kris chooses to forcefully thrust her palms against the air in front of her, creating a large shockwave as a result. The shockwave flies in a straight course after being propelled, and once it makes contact, it explodes with enough force to carve out big holes in walls, shatter concrete and even damage reinforced metal. Hapkido Tessenjutsu Mixed Fighting Styles Relationships Marines Tombstone Grim Euthemia Sarutobi Family Just D. Nebula Just D. Lisa Jolly D. Chris Given that Chris was born exactly one day after Kris, making him Kris' younger cousin, the two share a deeply close, personal bond with one another; having literally grown up alongside each other since birth. As a result, while the two get along well every now and again, they're also both prone to heated arguments and brawls amongst each other. It doesn't help that they also have similar personality traits; that being they're just as likely to be silly and playful as they are to be serious and to the point. Interestingly, both Kris and Chris are staunchly protective and supportive towards one another, due to both losing parents and other relatives at a young age. At first, Chris took it upon himself to look out for Kris and take care of her once the two were orphaned. However, as she's the older cousin, and the eldest of the three, Kris would constantly argue that she should be the one to look after Chris, thus leading to plenty of fights and senseless competitions over who the better care taker was. Given Kris' tendency to nickname anyone she meets, family included, she ultimately ended up referring to her little cousin as "Idiot," due to easily mistaking Chris' childish demeanor for foolishness; a sentiment he doesn't appreciate at all. However, Kris has sometimes addressed Chris by name, denoting the powerful attachment she has towards him, as well as the sheer amount of history the two share. Also, Kris seems to hold a petty grudge against Chris, solely due to the fact that the two share a similar sounding first name. Despite the fact that it had happened by either complete coincidence or even by accident, Kris will sometimes mention how Chris 'stole her name,' due to being born after her. Obviously, this only serves to frustrate and confuse Chris. Kris' idiotic statements and actions tend to greatly annoy Chris; to the point where he began to call her "Idiot" as an insulting nickname, in an attempt to get back at her for calling him "Idiot" in the first place. Likewise, due to the Marines' influence on her, Kris can become frustrated and even disappointed in Chris whenever she feels he's stepped out of line; often resulting in Kris berating her cousin for a variety of reasons. Furthermore, the two don't always see eye to eye when it comes to being on opposite sides of the law; with Kris as a Marine Rear Admiral and her cousin as a pirate captain. Where as Kris sees Chris' decision to become a pirate as foolish, given he'd now be associated with the villainous criminals Kris despises, Chris thinks of Kris' choice to join the Marines as another act of her legendary stupidity, seeing that she'd now be working for the same organization whom Chris holds responsible for the cousins' suffering. Even though the two cousins tend to fight over petty and serious reasons alike, they're also still capable of genuine acts of love and support for one another. Having grown up together, and ultimately forced to raise each other for a short while after the loss of their parents, both Kris and Chris get along more like sister and brother rather than cousins. And even though neither agrees with the other's decisions in life, the two seem to have found a way to mutually respect each other, both in battle and in ideals. Even when forced to combat each other, such as their battle in East Blue, when either cousin loses, the victorious cousin shows little joy in their victory, while the defeated cousin seems to be capable of shaking off their loss in time. Albeit, neither side seems to pull their punches, as a sign of absolute respect for one another. Outside of battle, Chris' protectiveness of Kris can easily be seen in how he grows fiercely angry over anyone who tries to act perverse around her, often enforcing his own form of restraining order via threats to would-be suitors, or even outright using violence to solve the problem. Although, due to Chris' obliviousness to romance and sexuality, he sees any and all flirting and perverse actions as a literal attempt to take away one of the few family members he has left. As a result, Chris becomes victim to his fear of losing loved ones, which brings out his desire to protect Kris. This also applies to any dangerous situation, where Kris' safety may be on the line. In return, Kris continues to act as Chris' guardian. Due to her policy of only arresting pirates she deems as evil, and because of her love for her cousin, Kris adamantly refuses to oppose or even attempt to capture Chris and his crew; only doing so when under strict orders. Additionally, Kris has even lead her unit of Marines in assisting Chris and his allies against the forces of the World Government and Marines, despite putting herself and her dream at great risk in the process. When not busy bickering or battling one another, the two cousins seem to make quite the duo. While relaxing or enjoying the company of others together, both Kris and Chris can be seen playing or goofing off together; often amusing each other with their own silly antics. And while Kris is much slower in terms of mental capacity than her cousin, she appears to work rather well alongside Chris in times of emergency or danger. The two also seem to be rather sentimental whenever they reunite. After the initial skirmish at the East Blue Marine base, and after recovering from their wounds, Kris approached Chris in order to reminisce and catch up after not seeing each other for so many years. And when it came time to part ways with each other, Kris even gave her cousin a warm, tender hug; stating she was glad to see him again, and wishing him safety and good luck in his upcoming journeys. Jolly D. Mona Friends The Jolly Pirates The Valkyrie Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Enemies Majestic T. Decaden Other Parents History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Pre-Time Skip *Kris vs. Jolly D. Chris (Lost) *Kris vs. Nephthys (Won) Post-Time Skip Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Kris' first name was chosen as a joke on Wyvern 0m3g4's part; as a way to create humor based around the fact both she and her younger cousin, Jolly D. Chris, share a similar sounding name. **Her family name, "Just," is a shortened form of the word, Justice. This being a reference to Kris' dedication to the ideal and her involvement with the Marines. **Incidentally, there is an Indonesian dagger known as a kris. As it is a bladed weapon, this helps to tie Kris' given name in well with her newfound adoptive family name, "Blade." Wyvern claims this was not done on purpose, and was an incredible accident. *Blade D. Kris was created due to Wyvern 0m3g4 being inspired by 1NF3RNO's character, Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade. *Kris is older than Chris by 1 day. *Kris, like many other characters in One Piece, has a unique laugh. When Kris laughs, she goes "Kyahahahahahaha." Kya is considered cute-sounding in Japanese, which seems to accentuate Kris' overall charm to the guys around her. *Inspired by Oda's answers to an SBS question regarding what the Straw Hat Pirates would be if they lived in our world, Wyvern decided to take on the challenge of doing the same for The Jolly Pirates. As Chris, Kris' younger cousin, was stated to be Italian, this too makes Kris Italian if she lived in our world. External Links Kris - Wikipedia article about the kris, the Indonesian weapon Kris shares her name with Tessenjutsu - Wikipedia article about tessenjutsu, one of Kris' fighting styles Hapkido - Wikipedia article about hapkido, one of Kris' fighting styles Grand Line - One Piece Wiki article about the Grand Line; the region of the One Piece world where Kris was born Marine - One Piece Wiki article about the Marines, which is Kris' occupation Rear Admiral - A section of a One Piece Wiki article which details Rear Admirals; Kris' rank in the Marines Rokushiki - One Piece Wiki article about Rokushiki, one of Kris' fighting styles Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Will of D. Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Wg4 Universe Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:Wyvern 0m3g4